The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,442 discloses a nozzle for a post-mix beverage dispensing valve that optimizes flow of fluids. The nozzle includes a first diffuser plate followed by a central flow piece having a frusto-conical outer water flow surface and an interior syrup flow channel. Second and third diffuser plates follow the frusto-conical portion. The second and third diffuser plates have perimeter edges that contact the inner surface of a nozzle housing so that the carbonated water must flow through holes in the diffusers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,083 discloses a post-mix beverage dispensing valve having a nozzle that provides for higher flow rates. The valve is designed to provide for an electronic switch/control module separate from the valve housing cover, and the valve includes improved banjo valves and accompanying seat structures to provide for increased fluid flow and for fluid flow that is less turbulent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,815 discloses a piston based flow control for use in a high flow beverage dispensing valve. The piston includes a top perimeter edge structure that allows for continuity of fluid flow during high flow applications and particularly during the initiation of a high flow dispensing so as to eliminate chattering of the piston.